icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KatyKat20
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KatyKat20 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:34, December 5, 2010 Template:SeddieLover yes i do Icarly fans do trash our wiki Finachel 03:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) hey my name is athena11 and i was wondering if you could come to my user page and sign my friends list then we can see what dont and what we do have in common!!! please write back [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 10:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes sure, this is what you put to make one cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:COLOR; border;COLOR;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#pink; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"| |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em; color:COLOR;"|This user....!!! You have to put after the !!! You put the pic name were the FILENAME in caps is, and you change the color of the backround where it says COLOR :) Sorry I am sorry, I didn't know you did that post. If you look in the comments of another post, you will see they were like "We should go over there and just tell them they are fighting!". Again, sorry if I made it worse. I will get rid of the link. Thanks! : ::Yeah I said sorry... but you really can't forgive me because I did nothing wrong. There is no contest. We just wanted the victorious wiki over there (not you) to wake up and see why their wikia is so disorganized. Nothing about you, but I have also seen you edit here too. I appreciate you, because you're trying to fix the situation. ::: It's easy! Just do File:cheerful.gif and then it comes like this Bunnyboo50 Here is an example: File:huggle.gif put on each side and then . Bunnyboo50 Hey! Hey, Nikki! Just seeing if you were online cuz I'm bored! We haven't talked in a while, so I wanted to catch up! Later! [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'Cat'n'Jade_DANCE']] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'Talk to me!']] 23:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool! Well, I've been on for a few months, but that's about it. Right now my main goals are to make friends over here and just hang. So...would you like to randomly chat? Lol! [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'Cat'n'Jade_DANCE']] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'Talk to me!']] 01:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your kindness :) I saw the comments that you left on the Creddie page earlier this evening, and even though I'm a neutral shipper myself, I greatly appreciate your taking the time to urge the Creddiers not to give up hope on their ship. That sort of kindness goes a long way to keeping the peace on websites like these. :) Of course, I can only speak for myself, but I would have completely understood if you'd wanted to spend the entire evening celebrating after seeing those promos. If I was a Seddie shipper, I would have wanted that, too. Freddie's speech to Sam was a beautiful moment, and obviously an extraordinary development in their relationship. I'd actually stopped caring about shipping in iCarly a while ago, or at least I thought I had, but I felt a huge rush at seeing that happen. Even as a neutral shipper, I'm looking forward to seeing that episode, and actually kind of hoping that Sam and Freddie do get together by series' end. Anyway, thanks again for helping to keep the peace, and congratulations on what looks like a great episode for your ship. Good luck, and take care. :) Lady Magique 06:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Starting a new off-topic blog Someone has already made a 4th one, but no one seems to be going onto it. The off-topic blogs seem to act like reminders that we're all normal people, and not just a bunch of guys on the internet. An off topic blog seems necessary. By the way, a little tip. If you want to try to make a 5th one, wait until the iOMG craze has ended; that way, people will notice it. Parstin32 17:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Icon Hi! Is your icon Cory Monieth and Lea Michele? :) RE: Friends Of course we can be friends! I also notice that we have ALOT in common: we're both 14, we both live in L.A, my favorite episodes are the EXACT same episodes as yours, we both like Katy Perry and Mean Girls and (duh) we both love iCarly and Seddie! :D Haha. Like I said above, we can most definitely be friends. :) ILoveSeddie1234321 01:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hiii! lol remember me 'dutch girl' ? lol its cool that we visit or gparents in Nederland! Hallo uit Nederland!!!! :) lol sorry forgot to put my sig. dutch girl is me Mad4plaid98 22:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC)mad4plaid98 lol cool! I come back to America on Wendsday (NY) Originally my flight was schueduled for Monday, but because of earthquake and hurricane i changed it. Het is leuk te praten met andere Nederlanders hier!! Mad4plaid98 11:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC)<3 Het is zeker leuk om met andere Nederlanders te praten!!! :D California!! I've always wanted to go there! I hear they have earthquakes there too? Wow, my plane flight is already 7 hours, yours must be like double that! Mad4plaid98 17:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG you have no idea how cold it was this summer (lol well actually you probably do :D) It rained all summer long- crazy. I only went to the beach one time but not even in a bathing suit because it was really windy and cold. I spend most of my days here making friendship bracelets in doors or in the jacuzi/hot tub because everywhere else is freezing (well, everywhere else outside i should say). One time a few weeks ago, i went out shopping in a winter coat! (lol my Grandma had to buy me one because of course i didn't pack one, cuz i was expecting it to be nice weather). Let's just say beach wear and ice cream did not sell well this year here lol XD Het is grappig want in de zomer in New York is het altijd warm. Mad4plaid98 17:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That's so true! Lol it seems i never really go to the beach because when its summer and hot in New York, i'm here in Nederland where it's cold. But i remember 6 years back (wow it's been a long time) when I was summering (lol is that a word?) in America, there were tooooons of heat waves. Like Crazy. I skype/video chat with my mom while i'm here and she's always telling me how she would trade locations with me in a heart beat to escape the humidity of NY. It's funny because sometimes the spring can be really cold here, but also really hot. My birthday is in March and my dad said when i was born it was like 90 degrees (heat wave). Idk what early spring is like in California, but for NY, that's INSANE!!!! lol Het weer kan zeker gek zijn!!! Mad4plaid98 18:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i'm pretty sure it is just a sign that global warming is getting worse and worse :( Hey btw, are you an admin on the Victorious wikia? :D I'm pretty sure you're the admin that left a message on my talk page introducing me to the sit! :) lol if you are, that's sooooo cool and conincidentual! (sorry my spelling stinks lol) !!! If you're not then nvm lol! lol Ik hoop dat u het bent! :D Mad4plaid98 19:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah i've noticed it's quite over there. I commented on the Tandre page like 2/3 days ago, and last time i checked (this morning) it was still the first comment on the whole page! lol :D I think it's because there are so many ships to choose from because of all the many main characters on that show. lol idk Mad4plaid98 20:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah there are lots of choices towards who you ship there, here it's mainly Seddie or Creddie (the occasional Sibby/Cibby etc). I personally like Tandre and Bade but wouldn't be botherd by Cabbie, Candre, or Brina (basically everything except Bori- which i guess isn't too bad, i just think it is unlikely because Jade would tear Tori apart if she got together with Beck) :D Mad4plaid98 20:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG i forgot about Bat!! lol i knew i was missing something :) Maybe if Beck and Jade break up, perhaps Jade would let Cat date Beck on acount of their (seems) pretty good friendship (even though they are quite opposites one negative, dark, other super positive, happy lol). Yeah if Tandre doesn't happen (but i somehow think it will XD) I'll be cool with that as long as they remain the awesome best friends they are now. But it's just something about the way they click and the song Song2U that makes me love them together. But i think it's too soon in the series to get as passionate shipping with Victorious as iCarly. Sometimes i just don't like comparing the two shows for whatever reasons. Sure they have the same style and share Dan, but they are both indepent shows in my opinion. Lol now thinking about it, i don't really care to much which characters end together (you have a point about the Sinjin and Mr. Coconut though, it would be way werid seeing a teacher with a student.... Perhaps he should get a girlfriend in an episode.... hmmmmmmmm)! :D Mad4plaid98 20:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I love music!!! My hobbies are acting, and singing so music is like ditto!! (and so is my school musicals XD) I really like all diffferent types of music, but my favorite is a good pop song! Right now, i am currently working on writing original songs ( already have one with a music video etc. it's pretty good!) and doing covers of others that i might wanna put on youtube (little recording session with my iMac lol). I have a really good vocal coach who helps me prepare a lot!! I also play the flute, but i promised my self by the end of 2011 i'll have picked up a guitar and be in the process of learning how to play it! :D My goal is to end up on a sucessful show like iCarly (with a sipn off music carrer :D), and right now i'm doing everything i can to crack into the biz and join a union (of acting/talent agencies). My aunt used to own a talent agency so she is gonna help me there. I already have some headshots, but when i get back from Europe, I'm gonna make some more! :D (my dad is really good friends with a professional photographer so that helps :) ) oh and i also star in a community TV show that airs in my location, Washington DC and i think Chicago (i don't really get recongized tooooo often because who wants the community channels? lol) I read on your page that you like music too!! I guess another thing we have in common!! :D Mad4plaid98 11:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) awesome!! Sounds like you're more ahead of me XD I think working with Dan Schneider would be like the most amazing oppuritunty ever!!! Mad4plaid98 13:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, um would you like to be friends? Oh and so I heard you also have a big fear of spiders like me I freak out for them! My mom wanted me to snap a picture with her phone and she wanted me to go in really close! and I freaked! TeamCullen 17:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Great! But I never really was afraid of spiders, but after I watched that movie "Arachnaphobia" I was since then really scared of spiders XP So this is a pic of the spider that was in our bathroom, wow I freaked! My mom was like "go closer, go closer" and she took my hands and went right in I almost touched it!! XP If I did I would jump up and scream lol XD So, who's your fave character? TeamCullen 07:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) In response to B*t at the Victorious User Relationships Ok this is ^what the title says. I'm telling you here in the iCarly Wiki, because I'm embarrasedd to go to the Victorious Wikis now. Bade shippers were the first to call Bori BORING >.< When can I get my payback?! You watch you mouth. What?! 05:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC)